Guilt
by tellurianhuman
Summary: When Kakashi realized his feelings, he thought it best not to act on them, for her sake. What happens when he realizes the consequences of his actions years later? And can he make things right?
1. Chapter 1

Okay y'all, lets try this again.

I'm gonna start off with a couple of disclaimers, this is my first fanfiction, this is unbeta-ed, nor am I looking for a beta. If you don't like my writing style or have problems with my grammar, then don't read. English is a hard language, so take it easy on the criticism.

Finally, I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story.

Owowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowwowowowowowowo

There were many things that Kakashi felt a lot of guilt over… almost too many to list. But there it was, in the back of his mind. Obito's death, Rin's death, Sasuke leaving the village... heck, he even felt a little guilty for always stiffing the bill, though he'd never admit it.

But the most recent additions to this list all had to do with one person. Sakura. God, how he wished that he could have made things right with Sakura. After he had been named Rokudaime Hokage his student had offered to take him out for a celebratory drink at the Shinobi Lounge, and of course he said yes, she was paying after all. Although Sakura had the ability to neutralize the effects of alcohol on her system, tonight was apparently one of those nights where she felt the need to put that off til morning. It started off pretty tame.

'To my genin sensei becoming Hokage! Kampai!'

'Geez Sakura, you're making me feel old.' He lazily scratched the back of his head as Sakura knocked down the first of many drinks.

As the night proceeded, Sakura got a little more talkative, and the more Kakashi felt guilt. Guilt that he didn't know that he should have felt.

'You know, after Sasuke and Naruto left, I wish you would have at least checked to see that I was okay,' she paused for a second. 'I almost gave up on being a kunoichi, my parents wanted me too at least… We were all that was left of Team 7, but it was almost like you forgot that I was still here, and that I hadn't left. I don't know what would've happened if Tsunade hadn't come back to become Hokage'.

He sucked in a breath. Fuck… 'Well, Sakura-chan, there's an easy explanation for this-

She cut him off, 'Very funny sensei, I know you were very busy, and that you were strongarmed into teaching in the first place. Once they left, I'm sure that you were anxious to get back to taking missions… especially since all that was left of your team was a little girl whose only particular skill was decent chakra control'.

'Don't call me Sensei, Sakura, if anyone here should be given the title sensei, it should be you after you got your position as the hospital director'...

She laughed, shifting slightly on her seat, almost to the point where he was worried she was going to fall over. 'Okay then, Hokage-sama.'

He groaned. "Just Kakashi, please dear Kami, if you continue to call me either Sensei or Hokage-sama, then I promise you I will-

"Promise you will what'? She rolled her eyes, 'You may be Hokage, but since Tsunade stepped down and retired, I'm the highest ranked medic in Konoha. You can't take me off the mission roster since I barely go on missions, and you can't ban me from the hospital otherwise your shinobi would die.'

Kakashi smirked under his mask. 'How about you become my assistant.'

'What? Don't you have Shikamaru'?

'He's my advisor, not my assistant. And besides, I need someone on staff that is able to interpret my handwriting.'

Sakura scoffed. "You know, that is why they brought in that computer for your office'.

Typing is a pain, maybe if I still had the sharingan, but I don't know where the letters are, and it's just so much slower than handwriting.'

'We'll work on that', she slurred. Okay, maybe it was time to take her home.

He kept his arm platonically on her shoulder as he supported her on the walk home.

'Sasuke is coming back.' she mumbled. 'I don't know what to do, he tried to kill me Kakashi. Tsunade never liked him, but now that you are Hokage he'll come back. Itachi is dead, so his only remaining ambition is to revive his clan… What if he asks me… you know, to be the person he does that with… Do I still want to be Mrs. Uchiha'?

Two blocks until he reaches Sakura's apartment. "I can't decide that for you Sakura. You need to find out what you want. You need to find out what he wants, and you need to decide for yourself if that is the life you want. I don't know what demands he'll make of you, but I want you to be happy. You were always my favorite student Sakura'. With that, he stopped in front of her apartment, unlocked the door with the spare key under the mat, and walked her inside. Toeing off his shoes, he looked to his right and saw that Sakura was half-asleep on his shoulder.

This feeling was new to him. It wasn't just contentment, or affection, it wasn't the comfortable platonic relationship that he had held with her since the war. This was more. And it was with this that Kakashi realized that he had feelings for his student… No, not his student, she was his teammate, his equal for longer than she had ever been his student. His… something?

But she wasn't his was she. Sasuke was coming back. Sasuke who she's been in love with since the academy. She expressed doubts, but the only fault he could ever find is Sakura's character was that she was too forgiving. Yes, it was best that he forget about this feeling, about his feelings. Just think, she's fourteen years younger than you, she would never consider you. You're her new hokage, people would just think you are taking advantage of her. And besides, you're an old man with nothing but ghosts in his past. You have nothing to offer her. Nothing.

He felt nothing but guilt over Sakura Haruno. Guilt for abandoning her when she was a genin, guilt for underestimating her abilities, guilt for not treating her better, for not trying harder to keep Team 7 together. Guilt, for having feelings he shouldn't have, feelings that made his heart beat faster, made him fantasize about the future. Not Icha Icha, no, Sakura was too classy of a lady for that. But a fantasy of silver-haired, green-eyed children. Of restoring the old Hatake estate, and of playing in the background with his ninken. And he was ashamed.

She was 19 when he had his first fantasy about her. She was an adult, but that didn't stop him from feeling dirty. The last thing he saw was her arching her back off his shuriken printed sheets… and then he woke up, shaking.

It was for the best that he forget about all of this. She was beyond his reach, too good for him. She deserved better. She deserved someone less broken, and it was for that reason that he was wary about Sasuke returning.

The troubled Uchiha reminded him too much of his past self. Sure, he hadn't joined a terrorist organization in his youth, nor had he abandoned his village, but he had his fair share of skeletons in his closet. He was Friend-Killer-Kakashi, the one who caused Rin's death after promising to protect her, who lost his sensei and teammate after they died protecting him and the village. His ANBU days were the darkest of them all, nothing to live for, everything to die for. He would have lied if he said he never considered seppuku.

But now he had something to live for. She was his sunshine, pink-haired sunshine, and he was determined to make her happy, even if it meant she wasn't in his life.

Kakashi set Sakura down on her couch as he untied her boots, knowing her pet peeve was tracking dirt into her house. Once her boots were off and sitting by the door he lifted her in his arms and took her toward her room. He set her down on her bed, her hair fanning out behind her as he laid her down. It was then that Sakura let out a soft snore. Kakashi chuckled to himself, and softly turned around to leave. It was about time for him to go home. Once he reached the doorway, he turned around one last time, and said, softly, more to himself than anyone else.

"I love you Sakura."

And with that, he quickly slid on his shinobi sandals, and left.

owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowwo

Was that alright for a first chapter? I tried to publish a fanfiction about a year ago and it didn't turn out well at all, so I hope this is better.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter… Let's see how this goes. Reviews are appreciated, but please be nice, this is my first fanfiction.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story

Sakura woke up, quickly pressing a chakra-enhanced fingertip to her head to soothe her pounding headache. God, she could not express how thankful she was for the ability to cure her own hangovers. She doubted Kakashi would be experiencing the same thing, the man was the definition of control, sure, he drank to get buzzed every once and a while, but she had never once seen her sensei drunk.

Wait, not sensei, just Kakashi.

'Kakashi.' She said it out loud more to herself than anyone else. Yeah, that transition was not gonna be as hard as she originally thought. He had been her teammate for so much longer than he had been her sensei. Still, it was slightly odd to think of him as her equal. Sure she had helped win the fourth shinobi war with Sasuke and Naruto, but he was the legendary Copy Ninja. Someone she had looked up to since a genin, someone who had been ANBU captain at 13, and had saved her life more times than she could count on her fingers and toes. Damn…

She tried to recall most of what happened last night, but things became a bit blurry after the last few drinks. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in her apartment, okay, so Kakashi didn't take her back to his place. She had spent a couple nights crashing on Kakashi's couch after a mission, and it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. She always woke up with an aching pain in the back of her neck, and woke up to the overwhelming smell of dog. Kami, did that man ever clean his apartment?

Okay, what else? He had taken her boots off, and for that she was grateful. She didn't have to worry about cleaning her sheets if she had tracked mud inside the house, and she was positive that he had done the same. After the second bell test with Naruto, Kakashi had always taken care not to aggravate Sakura, as to avoid the legendary 'Fists of Doom.' That included taking note of some of her pet peeves. Not all of them of course. He occasionally got lost on the road of life, but he always took note that Sakura didn't appreciate him tracking mud or bodily fluids into the house. He had learned that the hard way after collapsing inside her apartment after returning from a mission with what appeared to be a lethal chest wound. No matter how much bleach she used, the blood stain would not come out of the grout in the tile of her kitchen.

She chuckled fondly. That was when she agreed to go as his mission partner, at least until she was appointed hospital director. Team Kakashi was no more, at least not in the field. Kakashi was now Hokage, and she had her duties to the hospital.

Last night, last night… what did they talk about? It started out with the obvious, the congratulations, the reason why they were out drinking in the first place. But after that…

She groaned, fuck… did she ruin the night be complaining about Sasuke returning the entire time. She was more than a little bit intoxicated at the time, but that she remembered somewhat clearly. This was supposed to be a celebration, and geez, she just had to ruin it by throwing a pity party about the potential of becoming Mrs. Uchiha.

But there was something else, wasn't there. He… he wanted her help. In the Hokages office. Well, someone needed to keep him accountable for all the paperwork, Shikamaru may be a genius, but he was too lazy to track down and force Kakashi to get anything done. The mountains of work on his desk were a testament to that. Maybe that would be good. For her and for him. Work at the hospital could be draining sometimes, and her role at the hospital was more managerial than anything else there days. Once a proper medic training program was put in place, she was only ever called in for major surgeries or when someone encountered a new poison, which was relatively rare. Sakura prided herself on the competence of her new medics, but that left her with two things. Paperwork and research.

Maybe it would be good to take a break from the hospital. Not completely of course, but to cut down hours a little bit to spend time in Hokage tower, with full pay of course. She smirked to herself.

Oh yes, for having to deal with the famous Copy Nin, she was gonna get paid overtime.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Her muscles were stiff, but nothing some early morning stretches couldn't fix. She stood up, groaning as some of her joints popped, and reached for her slippers. That counted as a toe-touch right? Okay, too lazy to stretch today. No work today unless there's a freak emergency, so allocating a little bit of chakra to soothe her muscles couldn't hurt. Besides, her reserves had grown immensely since the war… Whatever, no need to make excuses Sakura, you're a grown ass adult, stop justifying these things to yourself and get on with your day.

She made her way into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. Okay, so what else happened last night… How much did she have to drink? For goodness sake, she was the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, in more than just medicine. She could handle a drink, but why was it that she couldn't remember much of anything after leaving the bar. All she could remember was warmth. The warmth of the alcohol in her stomach, and the comforting warmth of the Copy Nin pressed against her side as he took her home.

Wait what? Where did that thought come from? This was Kakashi, pain-in-her-ass, perpetually late, Kakashi. Just Kakashi… But, it was nice… It had been a while since she had a masculine presence so close to her. Most men were intimidated by her strength, and those that weren't were promptly scared off by her former teammates. How long had it been since she had last gotten laid? She had tried dating a civilian a while back, but that was… a year ago?

Ughh. Its been too long. Of course she had her vibrator, what woman doesn't? But it's a cheap substitute for a relationship. She finished sipping her coffee and checked the clock hanging on her wall. It was a Saturday, 9:00, and she had nowhere to be. Maybe someone would want to spar with her? Not Naruto, he had been telling her all week about his upcoming date with Hinata. It seemed everyone else was either working or on a mission.

Maybe it was time for that masturbation session now.

Sakura closed her eyes. Okay, fantasy time. Who do we want? An anonymous outline of a distinctly male figure popped into her head. That's a start at least. Features? Now that was the difficult part. For most of her life she had considered herself attracted to the 'tall dark and handsome' type. Tall for sure. There was something about having a tall partner that made her feel feminine. It wasn't often that she got to feel like that, but she quickly decided, at least in a private setting, that she liked it. Now dark, the first thing that came to mind was Sasuke with his onyx eyes and dark hair, but… it just wasn't right. It was then that a flash of silver popped behind her eyes, dark, soulful eyes.

She gasped and reopened her eyes. Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In quarantine because of coronavirus, super bored, so I'm gonna try and put up another chapter for y'all. I would love to hear from you guys about what you think about the story. But this is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice!

Also, yes, I know that I suck at writing dialogue.

I don't own Naruto.

Pink clouded his vision. It was a vision of beauty… she was a vision of beauty. His cherry blossom, his Sakura. He could see her vivid green eyes as she gazed down on him. He shuttered. Although he had seen his kunoichi teammate in various states of undress over the years 2 years they had spent together after the war, nothing compared to this. Sakura hanging over him, his shuriken sheets draped around her shoulders as she pressed her warm body against his. He could practically feel her hot breath on his neck, and kami, he wanted more. He wanted to _feel_ her. He wanted to see her, all of her, and to make her his. His to love, to cherish, to treasure for the rest of his days. He heard the sheets rustle, and he.

His alarm went off. Fuck.

This wasn't the first dream that Kakashi had had about Sakura, far from it. But he was so close. Close to seeing her, close to imagining _it_. Kakashi was sure that if he ever ended up having sex with Sakura, it would be amazing, mind-blowing, and… damn he was hard. He needed to take care of his not-so-little problem if he wanted to get anywhere with this day.

A cold shower later and he was ready to spar with someone, anyone.

Training ground 3 was where he encountered his 'eternal rival,' and though Guy without a doubt got on his nerves, Kakashi considered him a good friend, and a good distraction.

He heard the booming voice of Guy in the back of his consciousness, no doubt going on about the 'Springtime of Youth,' but the longer the speech when on, the more restless Kakashi became. It was time to attack.

Without a seconds notice, Kakashi ducked into a series of punches and kicks, all of which Guy dodged. Kakashi growled. While be knew that Guy wouldn't appreciate being his punching bag, it would be nice to get rid of some of the frustration. Just one good hit and he would be satisfied. It was time for Guy's counterattack, the familiarity of sparring with Guy allowed his to evade most of his attacks, though he was sure that he had acquired a bruise or two. Maybe after this he could see Sakura… Besides, it would probably be good to check on her after seeing how intoxicated she was the night before. It was the moment that that thought entered his head that Guy nailed him in the gut with an especially harsh kick.

'What's wrong my rival! You seem distracted!'

Kakashi responded with a kick of his own.

'Okay my rival! Your silence is enough of an answer! Let us focus on preserving our springtime of youth while it lasts!'

The sparring continued for another thirty minutes or so before they collapsed in exhaustion. They had each gotten their hits in on each other, and it seems, with a broken collarbone, that Kakashi truly had a good reason to see his favorite medic.

It was as he approached her apartment window that he realized something was different. Something smelled… different. Sakura's apartment smelled like three things to Kakashi. Coffee, old books, and something that was uniquely _Sakura_ that he just couldn't pinpoint. But yet another scent filled his nose. The window was cracked to let a slight breeze into her apartment, allowing this foreign scent to fill his nose. It was slightly muskier, slightly spicier, but definitely Sakura. So, to satisfy his curiosity, he took a peek through her window. His eyes widened. Oh Kami… she was masturbating.

He should have turned around then and there. Waited an hour or so, and then come back to get his collarbone fixed, _and through the front door this time_, he mentally added. But, this was it, the fantasy, the dream that he had this morning, and oh, was she more beautiful that he imagined. Her cheeks were flushed almost the same color as her hair. Her eyes closed and lips parted as she moaned to herself. Her back arched slightly, breasts perking up as she teased herself. And Kami, she was getting close, he could tell. Her pants and moans were more frequent, her thighs twitching, then… she came, and what happened next Kakashi thought he was imagining.

"Kakashi," she sighed breathlessly. And then he was gone.

It wouldn't be until two hours later that he arrived back at her apartment. To say that she was surprised that he was actually knocking on her door was an understatement. Upon answering the door, she stood there, open mouthed for about five seconds before regaining her senses and inviting his in.

'So, what brings you here?'

He answered, 'Oh, you know, the path of life.' He shrugged.

'Kami, you're such an idiot,' and she punched him lightly in the shoulder. Kakashi winced. Sakura immediately switched from frustration to sympathy, 'What's wrong? Are you hurt?'

'Oh, you know, it may have been a little more than just wandering the path of life. I encountered a vicious green beast that broke my collarbone. That and I wanted to check in on my favorite person, is that so bad?'

'Kakashi? You were sparring with Guy again? You know that man doesn't know how to hold back, I'm just glad that you aren't more hurt. When was this fight anyway, usually you come right to me after you're injured, but you don't seem to be at all out of breath.'

'Maa, Sakura-chan, It may have been a couple hours ago, but what does it matter?'

Sakura growled, 'You've. Been. Walking. Around. Like. This. For. HOURS!?'

Kakashi gulped, 'Well Sakura, I know how much you value you're sleep on your days off, and I didn't want to chance running into you before you had your morning coffee.'

'No. Excuses,' Sakura threatened, then her gaze softened. 'Lets get that collarbone healed, shall we?'

Her chakra slowly made its way into his system, slowly mending together the broken bone. Her chakra felt soothing and warm. He sighed, allowing himself to relax into her touch, his eyes closing momentarily. Reopening his eyes, he was blessed with Sakura's warm smile as she finished up her work.

'All done. And make sure you're careful to avoid stressing that area for a little while. That means no big sparring matches, heavy lifting, or missions.'

He paused, reaching out and covering her smaller hands with his larger ones. 'Thank you for healing me.'

Her soft blush made him almost glad that he had broken his collarbone this morning. Almost.

After a prolonged silence, it was finally him that spoke. 'Are you okay? You were pretty drunk last night, and you said some things at the bar… I just want to know. I care about you Sakura, and I want you to be happy, so… are you?'

Silence.

'I don't know Kakashi. Things have just been… different. Sometimes I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be, but I know that can never happen. I'm in charge of a hospital of Konoha shinobi, I haven't been in the field in years, and I… I am finding myself questioning beliefs and feelings that I've had for years.' Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed.

It was that last comment that caused Kakashi to raise a silver eyebrow. 'Feeling huh? Now that's something that we can commiserate over.' Sakura raised her head to look Kakashi in the eye. 'What?'

'It's nothing, just a story from an _old man_ that you probably have no interest in hearing.' He joked, his eyes crinkling. 'Maybe I'll tell it to you if you beat me in a spar?'

'Hey', she exclaimed, no sparring for you, at least not now, take it easy _jiji_.

Kakashi feigned hurt, 'Now Sakura-chan, I'm not old', his eyes darkened slightly, 'in fact, I can prove to you that I'm quite vital.'

Sakura's breath hitched. Kakashi smirked under his mask, maybe he did have a chance, and maybe, if she'll give him the opportunity, he'll make her the happiest woman alive.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it! Despite being at home, I'm still studying my ass off to get my degree, and unfortunately fanfic writing is not at the top of my priority list.

Again, please be nice, this is my first fanfiction, but I'd love to hear from you!

English is hard, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes :(

Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

Regular

'_Inner Sakura'_

Sakura groaned, putting her head in her hands. How could she have let herself get carried away like that? That was a rhetorical question. Inner Sakura was definitely to blame, for all of this. For the perverted thoughts, for… more perverted thoughts. And who did they center around? The Rokudaime Hokage. Her old sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Did she have some sort of power fetish that she was unaware of? Because damn… or maybe it was an emotionally-unavailability fetish? Either way it was bad news for Sakura. All of the men in her life were shinobi. The two exceptions being her parents and civilian she tried dating about a year back… and its safe to say that it didn't work out. But the two that stood out the most in her mind were Sasuke and Kakashi.

Taking a step back it was hard not to draw the parallels between the two men. Tragic childhoods, losing both their parents at a young age, similar genin teams, and the bloodline limit was kind of hard to miss, although Kakashi no longer wielded the Sharingan after the last battle. But that was where the similarities stopped. Sasuke left the village to join multiple terrorist organizations in the pursuit of power. Stop, no. He was loyal in the end right, he helped defeat Kaguya? Inner scoffed, _'Guilt, Itachi's last wish was for him to go back to Konoha, otherwise he wouldn't be coming back.' _

Wow, okay, harsh, but Kakashi isn't perfect either is he? He left us after Naruto and Sasuke left. '_True, but he apologized and that's not the same level of betrayal as defecting and becoming an international terrorist. Besides, we found Tsunade as a shishou and she taught us more than Kakashi ever could' _

All this debating with inner Sakura was going to give her a migraine. Every excuse she came up with, _she_ had an answer. And because of this, Sasuke seemed to momentarily fade into the background in favor of her old sensei. Who, mind you, wasn't actually that old? Kami, she needed to stop calling him sensei. '_Especially if you're gonna keep having dirty dreams about all the things you want him to do to you,' _inner added with a smirk. Sakura couldn't help it but a blush appeared on her cheeks.

_Hey, all I'm saying is that his Icha-Icha knowledge might be practical ;) No judgement, we're the same person, we read them… and I'm 1000% positive that he will get the picture if we say tell him our favorite chapter from Icha Icha Paradise.___

What started as a light blush had grown until Sakura's face, neck, and ears were beetroot-red as inner Sakura continued to grow more and more vulgar. 

But Sakura couldn't help but think of the other day. He knocked on her door… like a normal human being? What could have possibly brought that on? She shook her head, its probably a fluke, the next time he comes it will be through the window like all those times before. What was really stuck on her mind was the healing session. Healing in general is nasty business, but healing with chakra is temperamental. Each shinobis' chakra is unique, and if a medic forces their chakra into a patient's body, whether to evaluate or heal, there is discomfort. Even Naruto, who has the shocking ability to endure, flinches when is forced to come in for healing or examinations. But Kakashi seemed to relax into her chakra, it was strange… but not unwelcome.

Sakura closed her eyes. Inner is definitely just imagining things… blowing things out of proportion… but I don't have feelings for Kakashi do I? He's too lazy… and he always stiffs the bill… and… things are just… different around him.

"_Different how? _Inner asked.

I don't know. Things just are different.

"_Has it always been this way."_ Inner was starting to sound smug.

No… it hasn't? Things changed after the war. I think we saw each other in a new light. I always thought he was aloof, but he genuinely cares about all of us. He didn't want to see any of us hurt, but I think he finally saw us a fellow Konoha shinobi instead of brats that he had to babysit. He didn't sugarcoat any of this. He witnessed the horrors of the previous ninja war, and although he wanted to protect us, but he wanted us to be prepared, he wanted us to be strong.

"_So, he's selfless, loyal, respects us, isn't afraid of our strength, and he's protective."_

Yeah… so what?

"_What do you mean 'so what?' Do I have to walk you through this step by step as if you're an academy student? We decided when we were young that we wanted someone like Kakashi… well, not like Kakashi, but someone who has the same qualities as Kakashi. Do we need to seriously go through our diary? We wanted someone strong, someone emotionally mature. We used to think that Sasuke was that, but we was entirely consumed by rage and revenge, and I don't think he ever recovered. We are a healer, a doctor, but we can't spend out entire life trying to heal someone who doesn't want to be healed!"_

Why do we think we even have a chance with Kakashi?

"_Are you kidding! He was totally flirting with us! _

His words were echoing in Sakura's mind _"__**I can prove to you that I'm quite vital."**_

_If that's not a sexual innuendo, then I don't know what is! He sees us… as a woman. A woman that he deeply cares for. A woman that he wants to spend more time around. A woman that he has protected with his life.___

Sakura groaned. Ughh, this was getting to be too complicated. Things are easier at the hospital, diagnose, treat the patient, and you're done. Wait… what if… okay, so we run a little experiment. We check for signs. Pupil dilation, elevated serotonin levels, increased heart rate. If I like Kakashi, then there should be some physical signs… and if he likes me then I should be able to observe the same signs in him the next time I have to heal him.

And with this new plan, Sakura headed off to Hokage Tower to see the man that had been plaguing her thoughts all morning.

Owowowowowowowo

Okay, that was rough.

Sorry for the lack of updates, university is slowly killing me, but summer is almost here and I'll be taking less classes over the summer! I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to get a job due to coronavirus, but hey, at least that means more time for updating?


	5. Chapter 5

Guilt Chapter 5

Y'all I'm so sorry for the inactivity, you'd think that with covid-19 that I'd actually have time to get around to writing. I just got a new job and I'm considered an essential worker, and I'm taking summer classes on top of that. Soooo, what I'm meaning to say is that I'm sorry that it took so long to put this chapter out.

Thanks for the support, stay safe, and please be kind to one another.

I don't own Naruto.

It was time. The time. Kakashi had an inkling of hope that Sakura reciprocated his feelings, and he'd be damned if he didn't jump at the chance.

But… no… yes? All this doubt was clouding his mind. 'Doesn't she deserve better? Someone who isn't a broken old man? Someone who wasn't her sensei? Someone who… wasn't him.

Was she giving him signs? He let out a huff, but stiffened his resolve. Tonight. Tonight he was going to do something he should have done long ago. A symbol of trust, of their friendship, and potentially more.

A knock on the door. He closed his eyes lazily. It's probably just Shikamaru with more paperwork… but as the door creaked open and he took a glance toward the door he perked up slightly at the sight of his favorite pinkette. The same one who had been in his thoughts all morning.

'Geez, you made such a big deal about me becoming your assistant and I don't even get a hello?' The humor in her voice was evident but he thought it good to give a greeting anyway.

'Ahh, Sakura, my favorite person.' His eyes crinkling at the corners as he gave her a genuine smile from under the mask.

Sakura gave a teasing scoff, 'You only say that because I help you with paperwork.'

"We both know that's not true Sakura. You've saved my life, the lives of the shinobi of Konoha hundreds of times over, have taken over management and oversight of the hospital, not to mention you're my favorite sparring partner, all that _in addition_ to helping with paperwork. If you did anything more for me, I might as well give up on Hokage and pass the title off to you.

She laughed and Kakashi thought that he was going to melt right then and there. It wasn't often that he saw her so carefree, and he decided that he liked it. Sakura was someone who took on a lot of responsibility. Even after the war she still felt the need to prove herself, to prove her worth, and as a result she often took on work meant for whole teams of people. Somehow, she manages to get it all done. Kakashi decided that he would do whatever it takes in order to preserve her smile. It was times like this where he still wished that he had the sharingan so that he would have this picture in his mind always.

'What's wrong Kakashi, you seem a little distracted.' He could hear a small note of concern in her voice. Quickly recovering from his little daydream, he responded, 'Maa Sakura, you always assume that something is wrong,' he teased. 'I've just had a lot to think about lately.'

'And? What is the famous copy ninja thinking about? Besides Icha Icha of course.'

'Not _all_ my thoughts are consumed by Icha Icha, but since you've asked so nicely, I've… found someone.'

Sakura has a look of shock on her face, and what was potentially a flicker of disappointment before she composed herself. 'Well? Who's the lucky girl? Or guy, I don't judge… They must be pretty special to have caught the eye of the Hokage. Do I know them? Are they from the village?'

Kakashi gave her a small smile from under the mask before responding. 'She's very special, but she'd never have feelings for me. I'm old Sakura, I gave up on love a long time ago, to have a taste then have it ripped away from you is painful. All I want is for her to be happy, and if that means she's not with me… then I'd probably be okay with that.

The look on Sakura's face was hard to read. 'It's hard to find love Kakashi, but please don't give up… You deserve to have someone in your life, and whoever she is, my advice is that you never know if they feel the same unless you ask… I'd by lying if I said I wasn't in a similar situation, but I should probably take my own advice before giving it out shouldn't I?'

Kakashi paused, well now is better than never? 'Well, Sakura, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about.'

*BANG BANG BANG*

Ughhh, Kakashi groaned, what does Naruto want this time?

"TEME IS BACK"

At the mention of Sasuke, both Kakashi and Sakura tensed up as Naruto poked his head into the doors of the Hokage's office. 'Oh great Sakura, you're here too! Team 7 is officially back together BELIEVE IT!'

'GET IN HERE TEME!' and with one final shove, Sasuke entered the room, the same scowl on his face as there was back when he was a genin. Sasuke glanced around the room, eyes landing on Sakura. They lingered there for uncomfortably long, before he made his first remark.

'You cut your hair.'

Sakura scoffed, and Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Yes I did, and what's it to you?' Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes.

'I liked your long hair better.'

And with that final comment a rage filled Sakura turned to Kakashi, 'I'm going to excuse myself before I punch _someone_ through a wall and destroy Hokage tower… Can we continue this conversation some other time?' Kakashi sighed and responded with a single nod to which Sakura stormed out of the room, Naruto following right after, leaving panicked Chunin diving out of their way.

Kakashi was the one who finally broke the silence. 'So, Sasuke… its been a while.'

Sasuke glared but Kakashi continued. 'It's about time that we talk about the terms and conditions of you returning to Konoha. You joined Orochimaru, The Akatsuki, you fought against the Shinobi alliance; in the eyes of Konoha and the allied Shinobi nations, you are a terrorist and a criminal. You will be placed under house arrest with chakra suppressors, once you have assimilated back into life in the village we may allow you more freedom, but this is all that I can do for now. The rest of the village wants you dead, Naruto believes in you, and that's the only thing keeping you alive right now.'

'But you need me.' Sasuke glared even harder, his eyes momentarily flashing red.

But Kakashi wasn't scared of those eyes, not anymore. Simply responding. 'For what reason?'

For the first time in his life, Kakashi could say that Sasuke was shocked. 'Well, for the preservation of the Sharingan. Of the Uchiha bloodline.'

Sasuke, I don't want to say that it doesn't matter because I know it does to you. But you should be focusing on adjusting back to life in Konoha. It's not going to be easy, you were an enemy and a threat. I may be Hokage, and my word is law, but I can't change hearts and minds. Before you focus on preserving the sharingan, are you prepared to be a father? Are you prepared to settle down? I won't let you run away again Sasuke, not if you do this. Find someone, someone who you can have a conversation with, who you want to spend time with, who you _care _for. You can't do this alone.

Sasuke scoffed, 'It isn't like that's hard, besides, there's always Sakura.'

'Sakura has changed Sasuke, she's not the lovesick girl you once knew. Sakura's forgiveness knows no bounds, she might forgive you, but know that her answer might not be yes'.

The pinwheels of the Sharingan started spinning. 'Who is it,' he stated calmly. 'There is someone isn't there. Who is it?'

Kakashi looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. 'I don't know. It's not my business and its not yours either,'

'It is if it involves the future Matriach of the Uchiha clan.'

'Has she agreed to that? Because my impression is that she's incredibly pissed off with you.'

'Even if she is it won't last long.' Kakashi had never felt the urge to punch someone in the jaw more strongly than in that moment. He summoned the shinobi guards standing watch outside the office, and watched as Sasuke was escorted away.

Massaging his temples with his fingers, it was time to end the day at the office. It was time to go home.

Sooooo, what did y'all think? Hopefully it was alright? Even though it has been forever I still have a bit of writers block. I should* be able to get out a new chapter relatively soon.


End file.
